elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mehrunes Dagon
Mehrunes Dagon was one of the sixteen Daedric Princes of Oblivion. Whose sphere was destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition. Mehrunes Dagon is a foe of all mortal races, and has attemptead to conquer the physical world many times, yet his victory is always thrawted by a nameless champion. The common reasoning behind his many plots is his beleif that Tamriel is infact a plane of Oblivion which is rightly his. Biography Mythic Era Imerial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum, in the years 3E 389-3E 399, Lord Dagon conspired with the Uriel Septim VII's power hungry Battlemage Jagar Tharn to imprison the Emperor in Dagon's Oblivion plain while Tharn assumed the Emperors likeness and ruled in his place. Oblivion Crisis In the last years of the Third Era of Tamriel, Mehrunes Dagon formed an alleigence with the Altmer wizard Mankar Camoran. Dagon presented Camoran with his book of razors, the Mysterium Xarxes, the principles of which Camoran used to found the Order of the Mythic Dawn, a daedric cult devoted to the destruction of the Septim blood-line and the re-creation of the mythic era in which they beleived Dagon would rule. Appearance When in the mortal realm, Mehrunes Dagon appeared as a gigantic demonic creature with red skin yellow eyes and four arms, each one armed with a deadly weapon, one such arm has metal claws protruding from its fist. Six horns adorn Dagon's bald skull and his pointed ears are pierced with large gold hoops. His entire body is scared and tattoed with ritulistic markings. Sharp fangs line his jaw, and he wears an armoured neck brace around his shoulders. His hands and feet are clawed and he freaquantly uses them in battle to stamp on and crush his enemies. Artifacts Several Artifacts have been attributed to Mehrunes Dagon all of them primarily evil in both creation and function. Chiefly among them are. Mysterium Xarxes The holy book of the Mythic Dawn, written with razors and forged in the fires of blood and death. Penned by Dagon himself and given by him to Mankar Camoran. It's exact contents are for the most part unknown, however it does contain a passage on the subject of domination and enslavement which Camoran reads to his disciples. Camoran would later wright a collection of four volumes of commenteries on the Xarxes, these books were kept and read by members of his order and prospective members were required to deciphere a hidden code found in the text in order to prove their commitment to Lord Dagon's service. once they had cracked the code they would be able to locate Dagon's hidden shrine in an event known as the path of dawn. Mehrunes Razor A deadly weapon crafted by Dagon for his most loyal champions. It takes the form of a jagged dagger which has the abillity to kill a person instantly and imprison their soul in Oblivion. The razor was bestowed upon Msirae Faythung, who was Dagon's champion until he failed some unknown task and both the razor and its wielder were entombed in Sunder Cliff Watch until it was recovered by the Champion of Cyrodiil. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Category:Daedric Princes Category:Deitys